A Dark Love
by Unfaithful Trust
Summary: Romy. Remy disappears for 6 months and comes back for Rogue, but is he the same Cajun we all know and love?


**Please forgive the spelling errors and grammar mistakes… I kinda have forgotten got how to speak and write in English. **

**Be gentle, It's my first time…; )**  
**I don't own Marvel.**

**I dedicate this fic to ****sable-fahndu****, a very talented writer and the best gal out there! Lots of luv to ya sugah!**

**A Dark Love**

It had been 6 months...6 months and not a word.

6 months since she last saw him. He said he was only going out for a while and would be back. Was he so mad that he just left?

Rogue knew they would never work. So she never gave him a chance to start anything. She tried to ignore his flirting, his smile, his winks, and his dirty remarks. Even though she loved them she would never let him know that. She coped with them for a whole two years; she tried to ignore him she really did. But every night she'd find herself in her bed wishing that there were some way for them to be together. Some way she could touch him and give him what she couldn't. Tears would fall, pain would ache… She would never allow herself to ever hurt him. Every night she told herself that, he'd get tired of her and move on. But he just persisted. She'd curse and scream insults but he just chuckled and say " Y' look belle when y' angry chere".

oooooooooo

6 Months ago

Rogue would sometimes hang out with Remy, These were one of those nights. They were both on the couch, watching a movie together. Rogue was to enthralled in the movie to realize the Cajun shifting himself closer to her, until she felt his arm wrap itself around her shoulders. She froze but looked up at his face and he smiled down upon her. Rogue wanted to protest but she found out that her mouth stopped working, she wanted to scream her head of but no sound came out. Remy´s hand entered his pocket to obtain a thin scarf, that he ever so slowly wrapped it around her face without taking his eyes of hers. Licking his lips, he lowered his head and softly touched her lips.

Rogue's eyes closed when she felt their lips join, her mind was a blur, her lips automatically submitted themselves as Remy's tongue pried her lips apart. The Cajun groaned as he leaned on top of her, his right hand started to wonder itself up the waistline of her shirt. That's when Rogue's mind finally came to reason. She quickly pushed him off of her.

"What the hell do ya think ya're doing, Cajun?" She managed breathlessly, while taking the scarf of her face.

Remy a little surprised of Rogue's sudden reaction, quickly collected himself together and calmly responded. "Wat did it look like, Cherie?"

"It looked lahk ya wanted to get yaself killed ya crazy swam rat!" she screamed.

"Maybe it be worth it, no?" He grinned crossing his arms and lazily resting on the couch.

" Haven't ya gotten it in ya thick skull, that I'm dangerous, Gambit!"

His brow furrowed at the sound of his code name, but disappeared and started to chuckle. " Dat's why Remy brought protection, Cherie" he signaled to the scarf she had thrown on the floor.

She couldn't believe he was joking at a time like this. "Stop it! Just stop and be serious for once in ya damn life!"

"Cherie, nothin' bad happened, there's nothin' to be angry about"

"Speak for yaself, Cajun!" Rogue wailed. " How dare ya pull a stunt like that!"

"Chere, Remy's sorry... He couldn't help it…." Remy spoke softly. "He jus' wanted to show ya a way we could be together"

"There is no 'we' Cajun, there never will be" she sighed. "Don't ya think I've thought about stuff like this before?" Rogue said while grabbing the scarf and throwing it at him. "It's still not the same as the real thing, Remy!"

"So ya want all or nothing at all, is dat it, Chere?" His voice lifted in volume

"Remy…Ya have to understand that…There is no safe way around my powers"

"But there is Rogue…why can' y' trust Remy, chere?"

" 'Cause Remy, I don't wanna hurt ya!" Rogue yelled.

Remy moved closer to the girl he had started to fall in love with. "Cherie, ya won't hurt this Cajun" He lifted his gloved hand to cup her left cheek, but she stepped away.

"No". Her eyes were glassy, but she wouldn't allow tears to fall, not in front of him.

Remy returned his arm to his side and nodded. "All right Cherie, if dat is how you want it." He turned and put on his trench coat that was resting on an arm of the couch. "Remy be goin' out for a while, Chere…He be back soon". Walking past her. "Bon nuit mon Cherie". He left.

Rogue sat back on the couch, and hugged her knees against her chest, tears broke lose. How she wished she were able to touch him.

ooooooooooo

Present

She was asleep, her room dark and window open. Eyes closed and lips pouted, she was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Her floral scent wafted to his senses. A low groan escaped his lips and he looked down to see if he had woken her. No. She was lost in her dream world. Uncovering her from her bed sheet he noticed she was wearing a black knight gown that clung to her shapely body. Having the urge, he let his hand cup a breast gently in his palm. Rogue moaned, though still sound asleep and arched her chest to the hand. Gambit smirked and removed his palm; there would be plenty of time later for him to play with her. Crouching down he lifted her sleeping form in to his arms, cradling her to his chest. She was his now, he'd make sure of it, even if she didn't want to be with him, he'd never let her go, never.

TBC

Tell me what you think so far...


End file.
